User talk:ThunderGod Cid
Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThunderGod Cid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surgo (Talk) 18:39, August 11, 2009 Bringing Stuff Over Would you like help bringing some of your older stuff over from dandwiki? Surgo 18:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't had too many problems bringing things over. I just feel that given this Wiki's dedication to higher standards, I should be more critical of what classes I choose to carry over. As a result, I've only taken the ones I thought were best. - TG Cid 21:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Coldfire in your necromancer page, you talked about his coldfire attack in detail, but there was no specification as to how many times a day the necromancer can unleash this attack. :Yeah, that's because it's at will. I will clarify in the page. - TG Cid 10:59, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Nice Work I like your tenken, mystic blade, and halberdier classes. I am thinking of implimenting them into my campaign. --Lord Mattos 18:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the feedback; it's always nice to know that someone appreciates your work. Also, thanks for correcting the typo on the MB. - TG Cid 18:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. And as you said on the mystic blade page, elves have an affinity for both magic and swordplay, so the mystic blade is going to be the front of the elven army :) --Lord Mattos 18:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Viveka Specter How do you get prestige classes on to the 3.5e Prestige Classes page? - :It is on there; it's just still listed as the Nahlasit (which gives a redirect if you click on it). If you change the name, it may take a couple of days for the system to put the new name up. Because the name has been switched a couple times over the last few days, it probably just hasn't responded yet. - TG Cid 19:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, what are your thoughts on the new additions? Can you delete the Vivēka prestige class - I thought I was missing something but I guess not! Thanks mate, great work with the Tenken. --Franken Kesey 19:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Where it all Began It all started with your Tenken. Thought this might pique your interest ;-) PS, check out the talk page!! :-D --Ghostwheel 09:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Permission to post modified Tenken As I'm sure you know, you've made two versions of your Tenken base class. Both are pretty awesome. The Tome version has a few abilities which are really cool, and a few I feel are way overpowered. I've made a modified version with some tweaks. Mostly it's a nerf, with a few abilities removed and a few added. The talk page has a quick overview of the changes I made. With your permission, I'd like to post it on the PrC page as another option, or perhaps as a link from your Tenken page. Right now, it's sitting in my sandbox. I will not post it in any of the categories without your approval, and if you wish, I will immediately delete the entire thing. Quirken 11:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have no objections to it, but I would like to suggest that you make it an Alternate Class feature instead of a totally separate class (especially given that the images and fluff text are the same), which could then be posted in the "Adaptations" section of the original class. I understand that a lot of things might be sorted around, but it seems to me that a lot of abilties have remained the same and so an ACF seems more appropriate to me. :As for the Tenken's power level, I have had mixed reviews about it, and my persoanl playtesting has revealed that the original class is actually somewhat lacking at levels 2-7, which is partly what prompted me to create the Tome Tenken. The Tome Tenken is also supposed to be fit for Wizard-level games (like most of the Tome stuff), so it has a tendency to come across as over-the-top to people who don't play that way. :I appreciate the feedback and the interest, so I would be more than willing to link it to the original. If you're not well-read on the system of Balance Points that we have on this wiki, then you may want to read this for reference, because I honestly think yours may be approaching Fighter-level. This is by no means a condemnation of your variant, just something you should consider (and perhaps yell at your DM for if one of your pals is a wizard, since you stated on the talk page that he might be hesitant to allow some of the abilities) when you post it. :I hope the Tenken (whichever version you use) suits your needs for your campaign. - TG Cid 22:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine by me! Makes more sense to be an alternate anyway. Having 3 tenkens would be kind of weird, really. I'd still like to link to it as a separate page, just to keep things from getting confusing for someone trying to use it, but really, it does belong as a link on the Tenken page as an alternate, rather than a class of its own. ::I guess it depends on what you see as balanced. A rogue with all the TWF feats is only slightly more able to output extra damage vs the tenken who can deal a shit-ton of damage at a high base attack bonus. Balance is a really funky thing because there really is no such thing as balance, as every character has some kind of focus which they'll be better at than other classes. It's mainly me thinking about what my DM might allow and not allow. One of the guys we play with is very into "only core rulebooks" (i.e. PhB and DMG) so I'm effectively using that as a very rough benchmark. That's probably what the "Fighter-level" balance is like. ::As a sidenote, I'm planning on making a Catfolk character (Races of the Wild), then taking the Catfolk Pounce feat. Means you can make a full attack on a charge. Means that you can move crazy distances and do full attacks with the Tenken :) Add in a bit of multiclassing with Scout / other skirmish classes, and you're doing 3d6 extra damage on every attack. ::Quirken 00:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Four tenkens! :-P --Ghostwheel 00:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, the core rulebooks run the gamut of balance (which is why each of the Balance Points are named after an SRD class). The Monk is not very good at all (in my opinion and, at the risk of speaking for others, that of most of the people here), the Fighter is slightly better and appropriate for some games (usually with other Fighter and low Rogue-level material but out of place with a well-played wizard), the Rogue can fit in just about any game, and when properly played (i.e. with death effects and spells like color spray and glitterdust early on) the Wizard is a death machine. The other classes tend to fall in between, but that's the basic rundown if it helps. So don't worry if you stick to the core rules; if it works for your campaign, then more power to you. ::::The catfolk thing sounds legit. If you're looking for a Skirmish-based class, you could try my nomad (it feels so wrong to shamelessly propogate my own classes in such a fashion but I'll get over it). ::::And thank you, Ghostwheel, for posting a link to the Grimoire Tenken. Now there is a conveniently placed model for which the other ACF can be made (if the ACF preload isn't sufficient). I wouldn't know since I've never looked at it myself. - TG Cid 01:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Wow. Piercing wind is crazy powerful. My DM would have a heart attack with that one =P ::::: As far as balancing goes... I don't know if I agree with all that, and I'm sure my DM certainly wouldn't. I can understand Monk being seen as not that powerful, given it has a weaker BaB than fighter AND can't wear armor. Rogue is solid, but depends upon being able to flank, has a weaker BaB than fighter, etc. Wizard is definitely a powerful class, though. All in all, if you ignore the extra skill points rogue gets, and then compare them to fighter... seems about balanced to me. :::::In any case, I talked to my DM about my modified Tenken, and he's nerfed it even further than I did. So I'd say it's definitely going to end up at "Fighter-level" balance. As to Nomad, it looks cool but would definitely need to be nerfed for my DM to allow it. Will post here when there are new changes. Thanks! -Quirken 01:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Jarlaxle Here are some of the items that Jarlaxle uses that you might be able too make *The Dragon trap that uses different breath weapons. *The small orb which when crushed can throw him through the multiverse, to which plane of existence Jarlaxle cannot predict - his last route of escape. *A hat with a huge white diatryma feather that can be used to summon one of the Underdark birds; the feather always grows back after being used for the summoning. *A fine cord that can elongate to at least 120 ft is tucked under the silken band of his hat. *A pair of boots that can be noisy or silenced at will. *An eye patch that prevents magical and psionic intrusion or, if shifted to the other eye, enhances his vision. It also enables Jarlaxle to see through doors. However some of these may be easily explained using existing items. --Stryker-Fyre 04:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Coolio. I'll see what I can do, even though I I agree that some of those have probably already been statted. Thanks. - TG Cid 10:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Contributions You know, you could be lazy about your contributions if you wanted. We have ways of making things just show up in the list instead of you manually adding them. Just sayin :-) - TarkisFlux 01:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Old habits die hard, I suppose. I kind of like the current look, so I'll probably just keep doing it as is. Thanks for the info though. - TG Cid 02:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hivemaster Hey just wondering with your hivemaster class feats, what DM in there right mind would allow you to have SOO much fast healing+Damage reduction+attacks that require nothing to hit and do automatic damage. Please explain as i would like to use the cool character in my games but would have to change almost all of the feats/abilities before it's almost playable. :Well, I don't know how well-read you are when it comes to the system of Balance Points used on this site, but the hivemaster is "Wizard-level" which makes it amongst the strongest of the classes here. Wizard-level classes can often seem overwhelming because they are made to compete with a wizard, and are definitely a cut above your typical SRD melee class (or, for that matter, anything else that's not wizard-level). If you are playing in a game with SRD fighters and monks, the hivemaster will probably shit all over them. For me though, that's more of a condemnation of those classes than of the hivemaster. If you have to change all of the class features in order to play it, then it's probably not fit for the style of game that you are playing. As I outlined on the Aspect of the Queen Bee talk page, wizard-level games are fraught with effects that can end the battle on a single failed save (color spray, glitterdust, phantasmal killer, and finger of death, just to name a few), so high damage and resistances should be required in order to be competitive. :In addition, the only attack that really requires no attack roll is the swarm. Most of the rest require an attack roll or offer a Reflex save for a reduced effect (which means it's not that great according to the standards set by the Wizard Balance Point since it actually deals damage instead of killing the creature outright). In addition, most of the hivemaster abilities given by the feats are standard actions, so it's not as if you can go nova with all of them at once. Thus it offers options without breaking the game (unless you're fighting enemies suitable for monks). :Honestly, I have no problem with you changing whatever you want as far as your game is concerned (although I can almost assure you that I would not approve of any changes conceptually, since I like the hivemaster just the way it is). I would only ask that you respect the class itself and not change any of the pages on the wiki. - TG Cid 13:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Balthuras, here's an explanation of our balance levels, and that's probably most relevant right now because you're worried that some material is just too good for your games. That's fine, but probably means that you're trying to use material that is aimed at a level above your game. I'm also including a link to what we consider constructive editing on our homebrew pages. Since we're trying to be author centric about those things, we really frown on mechanical rewrites of other user's material. - TarkisFlux 15:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for your in depth explanations, i feel more enlightened and feel bad if my post offended; or in someway made out to be a insult towards you. Again thanks ^^ ::::No problem. I'm glad I could help. Just remember to sign your posts with the four tildes (~) in a row after your comments. - TG Cid 19:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Plural Races Yo, race articles should have the race name in singular form. As far as I know, the only mention of that policy is on the Add a New 3.5e Race page. However, as of now, there is a big mix of race article names being plural and being singular. I kinda never got to finishing the big switch to singular after the main formatting push a bit ago (since I prefer not to leave redirects behind, it involves a lot of time to fix all the "what links here" for the old article names and have not been motivated to do it just yet). I hope this clears up some confusion though. --Ganteka Future 19:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I was under the opposite impression for some reason that was probably related to Paleowiki. Sorry about that. For some reason, the move command didn't work for me, so I moved them manually. I hope that's OK. - TG Cid 20:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Moved is moved :-) - TarkisFlux 21:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ochremancer If i may make a balancing suggestion: Sludge Bomb (Ex): An ochremancer has the ability to create a mass of sickly, pungently smelling goop that he can launch from his hand as a ranged touch attack once per round as an attack action. A sludge bomb deals 1d6 points of acid damage per ochremancer level. No saving throw is allowed on this effect, but damage reduction and acid resistance do apply. There are no range increments for the sludge bomb, but its range is equal to 50 feet + 10 feet per ochremancer level. I'd scale the range back, 25 feet + 5 per Ochremancer level and have it deal 1d6 for every 2 levels. One other thing on the topic of the blindsight ability: does that mean at first level its sight is limited to just 5 feet or does it have its normal racial sight as well? I REALLY love this idea, I always wanted to play a ooze based character without having to work my way to ooze master or slime lord. I look forward to playing this class in the future! =3 Psychowarrior 22:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the interest. The blindsight is not a limitation; he can still see normally at any level. It's just that the blindsight won't be really helpful until later when you get at least 20-30 feet from it. :As for the sludge bomb, I made it 1d6 per level because I honestly don't think that's a tremendous amount of damage. Averaged out it's 3.5 damage per level, which comes out to 70 damage on average at level 20. Given that the ochremancer has very few other viable forms of attack that are not situational and few other utility abilities to rival those of the warlock (which I always thought still could have used a stronger eldritch blast, personally), it would help to compensate by doing some more damage. :The same comparison with the warlock can be applied to its range. A warlock will probably almost always use Eldritch Spear to increase the range of his blast to 250 feet, since all the rest of the shaping invocations offer Reflex saves for reduced damage. And that ability is available at low levels, while the ochremancer's range scales with level. In the end, his comes out to 150 feet as is, creating a comfortable medium between the two. All of that, of course, is assuming the warlock doesn't use Quicken Spell-Like Ability to gain two eldritch blasts. :All in all, I think the increased damage helps the ochremancer remain competitive whereas it would otherwise fall short in terms of damage dealt and not have enough other abilities to compensate. Even so, feel free to adapt it for your campaign however you wish. I only ask that you refrain from making said changes to the class page itself (that may seem obvious, but it's happened before). I hope that helps you. - TG Cid 01:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) You make a good point about the damage, although I will be limiting the starting range of the Sludge bomb to 25 feat because 25 feat is considered short range in my all time favorite class; Chaos Mage (Mongoose Publishing made a hell of a fun class). Thanks for hearing me out and thanks for making Ochremancer. Psychowarrior 16:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Amazing Work I'd just like to say, that your work on this Wiki is simply amazing. I particularly enjoyed your Hivemaster class, and plan to incorporate it in the next game that I play in.Necrotic Punch 00:29, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot; I hope it serves you well in your game. If you ever have any questions about it, feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer. - TG Cid 00:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Shouldn't the Hivemaster get some ability that lets them communicate with non-friendly Vermin? It would fit the class, at least in my opinion. That's the only question I really have.Necrotic Punch 00:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::That's true, but I feel that the only problem is that most vermin are essentially mindless as far as D&D is concerned (even the CR 50 devastation beetle has no Intelligence score), so communication is a rather one-sided thing. I thought about expanding the collective unconsciousness class feature to include non-friendly vermin, but I don't really think it fits the flavor since that concept is really based on the hive mind. Their lack of Intelligence is really the limiting factor in my opinion, and since there's no language to share real communication is probably impossible. I'm not really sure if that's exactly what you were asking, but that's how I feel about it. - TG Cid 01:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that was what I was asking. Thanks for the feedback, I'm just gonna go and make a character for the first PbP that I see, and like. - Necrotic Punch 15:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hivemaster questions :) Hey, after learning about the balance points i have since convinced my DM to allow me to use the Hivemaster in the dnd game that i play. There are a couple of questions that we have come up with after playing that you might be able to help settle. With the aspect of the caterpillar, for lvl 3 you gain the spit acid ability which allows you to do 1d4/lvl worth of acid dmg to one creature within 30ft as a swift action. As this ability has no Cooldown as such, and only counts as a swift action, does this mean that if a creature is next to me; i can in one turn, summon my swarm on top of the monster doing 4d6 swarm dmg (i am currently lvl 4), spit acid in it's face.. or somewhere else if i am feeling devious +4d4 acid damage, +one attack with my two handed morning star, doing an average (if i hit with my weapon) 12+6+12 damage? 18 of which is automatic? If you could clear this up i would be most pleased, as i think i can do all of those things. Also, with the Vermin companion, it doesn't say how i gain one back in the event of it's death. Can i get one back? or do i gain him back just like a ranger/druid losing said companion? So far we have been treating Destructocoon (my spider companion) as another party member as far as death is concerned and i don't think that he/she should be. Also, can i communicate with my pet all at? as my spider has tremor-sense which is quite good when versing hiding attackers but the DM says that my pet can only convey emotions towards us and cannot commune with me at all, is this the case? Another interesting use of the swam that my DM has been abusing (literally), is that i can move the swam max of 50ft (as i am lvl 4) and have been moving the swam in a circular ring around my character outwards until the swam attacks the hidden or invisible creature so we can pin point the location of said monster. Can i actually do this? I also noticed the recent additions to the Hive master Aspect page and am pleasantly surprised, as when ever i am bored i seem to be reading over the fine print of the hivemaster and his associated pages trying to find another thing that i can do. Thank you for continuing to update the class!!Balthuras 08:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the interest you have shown. I will try and field all your questions to the best of my ability. Firstly, the swarm attack requires a standard action to perform until level 8 (at which point you get Swollen Swarm). As such, it is possible to use the acid spit and the swarm or the acid spit and the morningstar, not both. At level 8, using all three will be possible. :Swollen Swarm is what would also allow you to move the swarm in the method that you described. At your current level, the range given is only the maximum distance that you may command the swarm to go. It can still only attack a single square, so you cannot actually sweep the entire area until you gain the ability to make your swarm a separately acting entity (again, at level 8). So, you can actually do just about all of those things at level 8, just not right now. Sorry if that's disappointing. :I have just added a mechanic to replace a Vermin Companion, including one that lets you do it right in the middle of combat if you are willing to spend a round dealing damage to yourself. Thanks for pointing out it was missing. :The kind of communication that would allow you to essentially see what the companion sees comes with the Collective Consciousness class feature at level 12. Until then, you are sort of SOL as far as communication goes, especially since the vermin is mindless so there really isn't any communication that it is ever capable of relaying to you of its own will (even the aforementioned class feature is you taking advantage of its presence more than willful communication). Even so, the fact that it knows where the creature is means it can move that way and essentially tell you where the opponent is without even realizing it. I may also make a hivemaster feat that focuses on improving visual acuity or sensitivity, in which case you could use Sudden Metamorphosis to acquire those benefits and not need to depend on the companion. :I think that covers everything. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. - TG Cid 16:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Rotfinger Just thought I'd let you know, I looked at the spell and I like it. I like the idea, and it seems to work pretty well. Seems kinda wizard-level, though. (Yes, I'm teasing.) Although, looking at it again, why does spell resistance not apply? :Oops, I actually copied the formatting from another spell and missed that part. It should apply. Thank for the catch. - TG Cid 22:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Darkblade edit I've editied the class. Could you look at it again for me? :I honestly don't see any real mechanical changes, just some corrected spelling. I didn't even necessarily recommend that you make any mechanical changes except for maybe substituting opposed Will saves (which I've never heard of by the way) with something else. If you want to make it opposing rolls, you could make them Wisdom checks so that a particular character doesn't have an inherent advantage from having a good Will save as opposed to a poor one. Otherwise, you may want to make it a fixed, scaling Will save equal to something like 10 + 1/2 class level + Wisdom modifier. That's pretty standard. By the way, you don't need to capitalize the name of your class wherever it appears in the text and it would be benficial for you to sign your posts by putting four tildes ("~~~~" without quotations) after you're done. If you want a serious critique, I can do that, but I was just suggesting that you change the Balance Point and not any particular mechanic of the class. - TG Cid 18:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe...? Hey just wondering of you are making symbiotic feats for the new aspects you made, also the tarantular wasp seems to have disappeared from the list of hivemaster feats Ty Balthuras 14:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Symbiotic feats were never my thing; they were Mock Turtle's invention, so I probably won't be making any. As for the Tarantula Wasp not showing up, I think that's because searching for Type:Hivemaster comes up with more than 20 matches (which is the default number of matches shown). They all show up if you just expand the number of matches you view. - TG Cid 02:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Darkblade When you get a chance, could you look it over for me and tell me what, if anything, else I need to change to make it usable on the site? Please and thank you. "The difference between bravery and stupidity is if the plan works" - Newrok Shadowblade, Saint of Creation in Shadowgate 17:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think usable is a really subjective term, given that this site is host to material from numerous styles of play, each with their own variant rules and characteristics. Honestly, you just have to avoid things that could potentially break even a higher-level game. I'm not going to go as far as to say that the Darkblade can do that as is, but certain aspects of it could be considered abusable. I think I basically covered these on the page itself, but Shadowcall and Shadowhealing are the ones that jump out at me. Firstly, I don't think you should be able to pull in creatures with shadowcall, at least not at level 3. Even if you are going to have that included, the idea of both characters having to make saves is somewhat ludicrous; no one is ever going to want to be pulled by it when they have a chance of being snuffed, thus making them not really willing and sort of removing your ability to use it in the first place. I think negative levels (with a Fortitude save to avoid the effect) would be a good way to go about it. :Shadowhealing is really only problematic because it fully heals you, which could be open to abuse especially at lower-level games that are more dependent on damage than status/death effects. It would easily be more balanced but still effective even it was something like fast healing in an area of shadowy illumination. - TG Cid 18:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Permission to include the tenken in my campaign setting So, I'm making a campaign setting based on fuedal Japan that uses the Tome rules, and I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I included your Tome Tenken in the Base class section? Also, is it okay if I include your Tome Ranger? Cheers --Azya 19:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I have no problem with you using them for it. They may not be totally up to Tome standards (the tenken moreso than the ranger, I think), but if you want to use them feel free to do so. - TG Cid 23:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Automatic damage Hey just wondering whether or not the damage from the hivemasters swarm has to roll miss percentile from incorporeal creatures? Balthuras 07:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ja, any damage from a corporeal source normally has to. - TG Cid 13:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Message Hey, I'm having a movie night this Saturday at 7 and if you have a car or can otherwise make it up here, you're invited! Contact Ghost for my phone number and the address to drive to, if you want to come and hang out with my crew. Surgo 01:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you so much for the invite; unfortunately I don't really have any mode of transportation (the trials of being a freshman and all) so I'm basically trapped on campus and too broke to get a cab or find another public vehicle. Thanks again for the offer, though. - TG Cid 03:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Call to Arms! I would much appreciate any impute on my Uongo-mijusi (3.5e Race). And I thank you for your wisdom with on the sith/jedi class. --Franken Kesey 18:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Tome Paladin Heya Cid, Just wanted to let you know that I enjoyed playing what you've got so far on the paladin. If you're wondering, at tenth level I can rather reliably deal 8d6+40 damage six times per day from charging atop my mount (which, being a lammasu, casts spells as a seventh-level cleric). (It's 2d6+10, x2 from charging mount, x3 from smite, for a x4 total.) As a quick editing note, I think for the save progression table, you switched Reflex and Will around for levels 9 and 10. Just thought you'd like to know, since that's the kind of thing I wouldn't've noticed were I not making a tenth-level character. (I'd have left this on the page for the class, had I been able to find it again.) By the way-- roleplaying a paladin who has taken vows of chastity, gluttony, diligence, and wrath, is proving quite enjoyable. Quilliard 03:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad to hear that it is working well for you. Thanks also for the catch on the saves, which has now been fixed. I trust it will continue to serve you well; in the meantime, it will probably stay where it is until we get the new site totally transferred, at which point this will actually be added as a class. Thanks again for your helpful suggestions in its conception. - TG Cid 05:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Relevelling the Bard Spells (and some suggestions) 0 - all your 0s seem fine. The absence of darkness is a problematic one, though. I would consider adding it there. 1 - greater dispel magic 2 - dream 3 - analyze dweomer, detect scrying, false vision, greater heroism, legend lore, locate creature, nightmare, rainbow pattern, seeming, shout, song of discord, zone of silence 4 - antipathy, dimension door, dream sight (SC 74), freedom of movement, geas/quest, greater invisibility, greater shout, heroes' feast, illusory pit (SC 121), mind fog, mirage arcana, modify memory 5 - break enchantment, demand, dominate person, eyebite, hold monster, mass suggestion, mislead, persistent image, veil 6 - familial geas (HoH 129), greater scrying, maddening scream, permanent image, programmed image, project image, temporal stasis 7 - ''greater teleport, hindsight, hiss of sleep (SC 114), irresistible dance, power word: kill, weird 8 - dominate monster, foresight, maddening whispers (SC 135), teleportation circle 9 - freedom, pavilion of grandeur (SC 153), mage's discjunction, phantasmagorical image, programmed amnesia (SC 162), wail of the banshee Tome Ranger Why did you delete it? There is no listed reason. Do you have a backup? :Well, I do have it somewhere else (in fact, in the same form as the version that was here). Because the Wiki moved, I basically took all my things with it and put them there. I'm just not really active here anymore (or at least I won't be after my deletion spree is complete) and don't care to update multiple copies of my work. Sorry if the deletion caused you any inconvenience. - TG Cid 01:24, December 6, 2010 (UTC)